A vehicle seat including a so-called walk-in mechanism is known in JP-A-2014-166823, for example. The vehicle seat in JP-A-2014-166823 is a type that includes a walk-in mechanism for releasing a slide lock mechanism in association with a forward tilting of a seat back, in addition to a configuration in which the slide lock mechanism is released by a normal operation and a seat main body is moved to a desired slide position.
However, in the above-described technology, in order to fix the seat main body, in which the seat back is in a tilted forward state, at a desired slide position, it is necessary to move the seat back into a standing state. That is, a slide lock release state is continuously held when the seat back is in the tilted forward state. Therefore, it is desired to enhance the convenience in the operation of the seat main body including the walk-in mechanism.